Across the Universe, a Digimon fanfic
by Digirocknroll
Summary: Using the plot from the movie Across the Universe, characters from Digimon, and music from the Beatles, a group of young adults try to survive the late 60s with love, dreams, and music. Taiora and Kenyako.
1. Chapter 1

**Across the Universe**

This is my first fanfic, which will be about the movie _Across the Universe_, using Digimon characters. I don't own characters from _Digimon_, the plot of _Across the Universe_, or songs by the Beatles that was used from the those who watched the movie, here's how the characters will be portraying:

Jude - Tai

Lucy - Sora

Max - Matt

Sade - Yolei

Jojo - Ken

Prudence - Kari

**Chapter 1: **_**Girl/Hold Me Tight**_

_- Liverpool, 1968 -_

At the shores of Liverpool, young Jude "Tai" Kamiya is sitting there trying to remember what he was doing for the past months in America. While watching the waves, Tai sings a little tune that goes like this:

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry_

_Still, you don't regret a single day_

_Ah girl_

_Girl_

_- High School Gym, New Jersey, months earlier -_

At a gym, people are dancing while the band is playing. In the crowd, young Sora Takenouchi is dancing with her boyfriend Izzy Izumi while singing along with the song the band is playing.

_It feels alright now _

_Hold me tight _

_Tell me I'm the only one _

_And then I might _

_Never be the lonely one _

_So hold me tight _

_tonight, tonight _

_it's you, _

_you, you ,you, oo_

_- The Cavern, Liverpool, same time -_

Unlike the gym Sora is in, the Cavern is small and cramped, but the crowd doesn't care, and the crowd and the band in America dressed formal while the ones in Liverpool are dressed in casual. Coincidentally, both of the bands are playing the same song, but the band in America is playing it slow and a little soft while the band in Liverpool are playing it fast and loud.

In the crowd in the Cavern, Tai is dancing with his girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa and she too is singing along to the song

_Hold me tight _

_Let me go on loving you _

_Tonight, tonight _

_Making love to only you _

_So hold me tight _

_tonight, tonight _

_it's you, _

_you, you ,you, oo _

_What it means to hold you tight _

_Being here alone tonight with you _

_It feels alright now _

_Hold me tight _

_Tell me I'm the only one _

_And then I might _

_Never be the lonely one _

_So hold me tight _

_tonight, tonight _

_it's you, _

_you, you ,you, oo _

_- Sora's Home, America -_

Izzy dropped Sora at her home. At the front porch, Izzy hugged and kissed Sora goodbye, as he was drafted to the military and will be shipped to Vietnam the next day.

Before he left, Izzy said to Sora _"I'll be back soon. They gave you furlough after boot camp."_

Sora then asked to him "_And after that…"_

- _Streets of Liverpool -_

Mimi and Tai are walking home from the Cavern. While walking, Mimi was concerned with Tai since he is going to America.

Mimi said to him _"Who will take me out next week? You'll be halfway around the world."_

Tai then sarcastically replied "_Well it better not be Joe Kido." _Then Tai hugged Mimi as they continue to walk.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe and music from the Beatles

**Chapter 2: All My Loving/I Want to Hold Your Hand**

_- Shipyard, Liverpool -_

After working his shift at the shipyard, Tai and his other shipyard mates are receiving their paychecks. _"Last one for a while there son?" _the boss asked to Tai.

"_Last one for a while." _ Tai replied

When he is about to give Tai his paycheck,he told

"_I felt the same when I was your age. I told myself, '__**When I'm 64, **__I'll be long gone from this place.' But I'm still here."_

Tai's friend Joe interrupted them saying _"Move it along! Some of us are thirsty and the pub is about to open in 5 minutes."_

As Tai and Joe are leaving the shipyard and Joe told him _"You're gonna miss this place."_ Tai replied _"Don't count on it Joe."_

_- Tai's home, Liverpool - _

When Tai went home, his mother is fixing his clothes when he goes to America. The reason Tai will be going to America is because he wants to find and meet his G.I. American father. As soon as Tai finished packing his clothes, he looked at photos of his mother with the father he'll be looking.

Before leaving, Tai meets Mimi for the final time. She thinks that he wants a break from her and Tai said he'll be back and sing a little tune

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you _

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away _

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Tai hitched a ride on a boat to America and Mimi is watching him leave

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day _

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_- America -_

Sora visited Izzy to see him off to boot camp. Back home,Sora is writing a letter to Izzy. While driving to boot camp, Izzy read Sora's letter like all the others with letters and hold her letter close.

_All my loving, I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

On another high school, a cheerleader named Kari is watching the other cheerleaders flirting with the jocks. Left out, she walked passed and left the field while singing.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: I don't own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 3: With a Little Help From My Friends/It Won't Be Long**

_- Middle of a field, America -_

Now in America, Tai is hitchhiking to Princeton University, which he thinks his father works there. One driver acceptly lets Tai in and they drove off to Princeton

_- Princeton -_

When Tai arrives at Princeton, he meets a young blonde student, who is running to his next class. Tai helped him picked up his books and the man thanked him

_"Excuse me, you don't know where I could find a professor Huber somewhere?" _Ta asked

_"No such person that I'm aware of." _replied the blonde boy.

_"Professor Wesley Huber." _Tai asked again

_"Listen man, I've pissed off every professor here at Princeton..." _the blonde boy said _"... and he's not one of them."_

The blonde boy then remember the name. _"Oh wait a second there's a Wes Hubert. That's him right over there." _He pointed to the man who is fixing the windows, meaning that Tai's father is a janitor.

The janitor saw Ta and told him _"If you're looking for a job, go to the administration."_

_"I've got a job thanks."_ Tai replied.

_"You sound just like a limey." _the janitor said. _" I was stationed there during. I've had good times."_

_"At Burtonwood."_ Tai said.

Curious, the janitor asked him how did he know.

_"I believe I'm your son." _Tai answered.

_"No your not." _the janitor said

_"Do you know Martha Kamiya." _Tai asked him.

Shocked when he remember the name, he took Tai in his janitorial closet and Tai told him that he found him through army records. He told Tai that he has a family, but Tai told him that he doesn't to derail on his nor love and approval, he came so both of them know exist.

Hours later, the blonde boy and his friends are at the rooftop playing golf at night.

_"Fore!" _shouted the blonde boy as he swings his club and the ball hit one of the windows

_"Yes! Yes! How do you like me now?" _shouted the blonde boy

One of the students saw them and threatened _"We're gonna get you assholes"_

_"Oh go to back to back! Yeah they're going back to bed" _the blonde boy and his friends said, but saw the students at the building leaving.

_"There not going back." _the blonde boy said.

All of them ran and the blonde boy met Tai again as soon as he hid from the angry students. Tai lets him inside and they ran into Tai's bedroom when he stays in America"

_"Shit I'm out of shape. You're the guy who was was asking for the janitor right?" _ the blonde boy asked Tai.

_"Yeah." _Tai answered.

_"So are you the assistant janitor?"_

_"No just bunking down."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why you want to know?"_

_"You wanted from the police, the FBI?" _joked the blonde boy.

_"It seems to me that you're from the run." _Tai joked back.

"_Yeah thank you for that. Where's that accent come from?"_

_"Same place as me. Liverpool"_

_"So you got a name?"_

_"Yeah. It's Jude, but my friends call me Tai."_

_"Name's Matt. So Tai as a stranger to our shores, the least I can do is offer you some Ivy League hospitality."_

Matt then gave Tai a canteen of beer and led him to his dormitry with his friends as they drink beer and smoke marijuana. Then they went to a bar to drink more and play pool and play another round of rooftop gold after that. The next day they run around the campus and came back to their dorm tired.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away_

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

_How do I feel by the end of the day_

_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_

_I need somebody to love_

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love_

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

_Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_

_I can't tell you but I know it's mine_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_

_I just need someone to love_

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_With a little help from my friends_

_- New Jersey -_

Sora and her friend are walking home from school talking about Izzy, but Sora's mother called her holding a letter. Sora opened the letter and it was revealed that Izzy will be home for a few weeks and she is really happy throughout the night and school time.

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Every night when everybody has fun_

_Here am I sitting all on my own_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Since you left me, I'm so alone_

_Now you're coming, you're coming on home_

_I'll be good like I know I should_

_You're coming home, you're coming home_

_Every night the tears come down from my eyes_

_Every day I've done nothing but cry_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_

_Well since you left me, I'm so alone_

_Now you're coming, you're coming on home_

_I'll be good like I know I should_

_You're coming home, you're coming home_

_So every day we'll be happy I know_

_Now I know that you won't leave me no more_

Miles away, Matt and Tai are driving to New Jersey for Thanksgiving. On the other side of the road, Kari is hitchhiking to New York.

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, till I belong to you_


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer: I don't own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 4: I've Just Seen a Face/Let it Be**

Tai and Matt arrive at a high school to pick Matt's sister. While waiting, Matt is flirting with the girls before his sister came to him and Tai. Turns out his sister is Sora. Matt introduce Tai to Sora and told her that he will be staying over for Thanksgiving.

_"We don't have it in England. Is it a big deal?" _Tai asked.

_"We'll it's a heartwarming American tradition" _Matt answered

_"Yeah it celebrates the time the Indians shared their food with the early settlers." _Sora continued _"And how did we repay them? We slaughter them in thousands and shipped them off to the shittest bits of real estate. I'm Sora."_

- _Sora's home -_

Tai is having a Thanksgiving with Matt and Sora's family. While eating Matt said that he will be dropping out of college which causes his family to be devastated and angry. His father asked what he intends to do with his life.

"_Why is it always 'What will you do'?" _angrily replied Matt _"What will you do? What will he do? Oh my God, what will he do? Do, do, do, do, do! Why isn't the issue here who I am?"_

_"Because Matt, what you do defines who you are." _Matt's uncle replied.

_"No Uncle Teddy. Is what you are defines who you are"_

After dinner Tai and Sora were hanging around the backyard of her house

_"Sorry you had to sit through that." _replied Sora _"Is it like that in your house?"_

_"Not really, no" _Tai answered _"It's just me and my mum. So my education is really a topic of conversation"_

Tai told Sora about why he went to America and his American dad. He then compliment Sora's teeth for being perfect"

_"My god you had perfect teeth. People in Liverpool, they seldom do. They stick out in different direction."_

When they were still talking, Matt angrily went out of the house

_"Goddammit, it's like this everytime I come home! I mean what the hell did they talk about when I'm not here?_

_"You mainly" _Sora replied

Matt aplogies to Tai for what he had seen since he is about to leave soon and both him and Sora made it up to him by taking Tai bowling.

_I've just seen a face, _

_I can't forget the time or place _

_Where we just met _

_She's just the girl for me _

_And I want all the world to see _

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm _

_Had it been another day _

_I might have looked the other way _

_And I'd have never been aware _

_But as it is I'll dream of her _

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di _

_Falling, yes I am falling, _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again. _

_I have never known _

_The like of this, I've been alone _

_And I have missed things _

_And kept out of sight _

_But other girls were never quite _

_Like this, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm _

_Falling, yes I am falling, _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again _

_"What are you gonna do if you don't go back to college?" _Tai asked Matt

Matt answered _"Like what any irresponsible, unmotivated dropout would do. Go to New York like tonight"._

_Falling, yes I am falling, _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again _

_Falling, yes I am falling, _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again _

_Falling, yes he is falling, _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again_

While driving to New York, Matt warn Tai that Sora has a boyfriend. Tai said that it's okay because he has girlfriend.

Matt and Tai arrived in New York and went inside on an old, but big apartment. They met the owner, of the apartment and gave them the tour of the apartment. She introduce herself as Yolei, a purple haired female singer, but not yet famous. They accepted to live in the apartment and Matt showed Tai to the window to show him where they are.

_- New Jeresy -_

Sora and her friend are bicycling around her neighborhood when she saw two army personel in what is Izzy's house. They told his mother that he had die in action at Vietnam, leaving his mother and Sora devastated.

_- Detroit -_

At the same time, a riot insures around Detroit. There are people stealing, vandalizing, fire raging, and the military are beating and killing people up. During a riot, a young brown haired boy* is sitting behind a burned car singing a gospel like song

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

After the riot, a funeral was held for the people who died at the riot. One of the the victims is the young boy. His mother is grieving over his death and his brother, a dark blue haired man, is comforting her. During the memorial session, the choir is singing the same song the the boy was singing during the riot.

_And when the broken-hearted people _

_Living in the world agree, _

_There will be an answer, let it be. _

_For though they may be parted _

_There is still a chance that they will see, _

_There will be an answer, let it be. _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_There will be an answer, let it be. _

_And when the night is cloudy _

_There is still a light that shines on me, _

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be. _

_I wake up to the sound of music _

_Mother Mary comes to me, _

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_Let it be, let it be, _

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

After the memorial, the boy was buried outside the church where the choir was singing

_- New Jersey -_

At the same time, there is a funeral session for Izzy. His mother and Sora attended the funeral and was giving a proper military burial.

***for those who want to know who the boy is, the boy is Cody.**


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 5: Come Together/Why Don't We Do it In the Road/If I Fell**

_- New York -_

After the funeral of his dead brother back in Detroit, the dark blue haired man travelled to New York with just him, his clothes and his guitar with him. While traveling to his destination in New York, the young man encountered many people and some weird things including an old singing bum*, a pimp*, hippies* and dancing business people.

_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly _

_He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller _

_He got hair down to his knee _

_Got to be a joker he just do what he please _

_He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football _

_He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola _

_He say "I know you, you know me" _

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free _

_Come together right now over me _

_He bag production he got walrus gumboot _

_He got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker _

_He got feet down below his knee _

_Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease _

_Come together right now over me _

_He roller-coaster he got early warning _

_He got muddy water he one mojo filter _

_He say "One and one and one is three" _

_Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see _

_Come together right now over me._

Also, both Tai and Matt had jobs in New York. Matt became a cab driver while Tai became an artist. The blue heared man then made his destination to Club-Huh. There he auditioned for Yolei's band, which he made it.

_- New Jersey -_

After Izzy's funeral, Sora told her mother that she will be visiting Matt in New York for the summer til she goes to college. Her mother doesn't like the idea and wants Sora to come with her and her father in Europe. Sora explained that she wants to be with her brother and that she'll be fine.

- _New York -_

Everyone who lived in Yolei's apartment is enjoying their time. Tai talked with Yolei's new blue-haired guitarist.

_"You write your own songs Ken." Tai asked_

_"Yeah." _Ken said _"Got 20 in my notebook, 10 in my head. Music's the only thing that make sense man. If you play it loud enough, it keeps the demons out."_

Tai and Ken saw a girl coming into the apartment who is soaked and wet.

_"Hello, hello. Who are you." _asked Tai

_"Prudence, but people call me Kari." _the girl replied

_"Where did you come from"_

_"__**Nowhere"**_

_"Oh and before 'Nowhere'?"_

_"Ohio. Then live with a guy across the street."_

_"Did he did that to you?" Tai asked about her black eye_

_"It was a mistake."_

Yolei then came into the room and asked where she came from.

Tai replied _**"She came through the bathroom window."**_

_- Club Huh -_

Sora arrived at New York a few days later and she too is staying at Yolei's apartment. Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari are watching Yolei and her band's performance at the club while Tai and Sora are talking about how it's like in New York.

_Why don't we do it in the road_

_Why don't we do it in the road_

_Why don't we do it in the road_

_Why don't we do it in the road _

_No one will be watching us _

_Why don't we do it in the road_

_"How do you like New York so far?"_

_"This is all I've seen. I've been out of the train 3 hours ago"_

_"You want to get some fresh air?"_

_"Sure."_

Tai and Sora went outside and talked for a few moments

_"I thought you would be back home in England"_

_"No I like it here. Without a visa, I don't exist here. Hey are you okay, I heard what happen."_

_"A came for Max before I left home, but I don't want to give it to him."_

After Yolei's performance, the group went to eat at a restaurant. Sora already gave the letter to Matt. Matt opened the letter and it says he had been drafted to the military and will go to an induction center at the 7th.

_"You shouldn't have left college Matt." _Sora told Matt.

The others told Matt ways to not get shipped to Vietnam including attacking village girls, telling army officials that he is a homosexual and having cotton balls inside him. Matt then burn the letter and Ken told him

_"You can burn that paper, but you still got to go."_

_- Abandoned Warehouse -_

Tai and Sora were sitting at an abandoned harbor the next day. She told Tai so much about Izzy. She said that joining the military is patriotic duty for Izzy and he was her first boyfriend and the first person she ever knows to die. Sora is now scared that her brother might end up like Izzy. Tai told to not worry and said that Matt might find a way to get it out. Tai then went up and drew a portrait of her at a warehouse wall, but were caught by a policeman.

Tain and Sora evaded him and Sora is starting to fall for Tai after escaping the cop and during the party in Yolei's apartment.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holdin' hands._

_If I give my heart_

_To you,_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you_

_Would love me more than her._

_If I trust in you_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two._

_If I fell in love with you._

The next day, Matt saw Tai and Sora sleeping in bed together and joke that "she could do better". Sora told Matt to get out, but Matt told them

_"Well excuse me, but as blissful as you are in the throes of young love, I'm just letting you know i got a date with Uncle Sam."_

*for those who didn't watch the movie, the bum, pimp and one of the hippies are all played by Joe Cocker, who covered "With a Little Help From My Friends", during the "Come Together" segment, and his characters are played by T.K. in this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 6: I Want You (She's So Heavy)/Dear Prudence**

_- Induction Center -_

Matt arrives at the nearest induction center in New York. While perparing for his inspection, Matt swallowed cotton balls. After he swallowed the last cotton ball, Matt was startled by one poster of Uncle Sam talking to him saying:

_I want you, I want you so bad_

He was startled again when another poster of Uncle Sam about to grabbing him.

_I want you, I want you so bad_

_It's driving me mad_

_It's driving me mad_

Matt was about to leave but two military officials grab him to inspection room. Upon entering the room, the military officials act like robots as they strip Matt up until he is in his underwear for inspection. When he meets with other recruits, military officials started to inspect the recruits on their health and there physical ability.

_I want you, I want you so bad_

_I want you, I want you so bad_

_It's driving me mad_

_It's driving me mad_

After their inspection, military officials send them to another room where Matt and the recruits looked like they are being shipped to Vietnam. There, Matt and the others a carrying the Statue of Liberty in a Vietnam-like environment shouting

_She's so heavy, She's so heavy_

Still in the induction center, a military officer asked him why he is not fit to join the military. Matt replied:

_"I'm a crossdressing homosexual pacifist with a spot on my lung." _Unammused, the officer still enlist Matt to the army as long as he doesn't have any "padfoot".

Matt went back to the apartment angrily on how he swallowed cotton balls and still gets enlisted to the army.

_"You know what really pisses me off?" _said Matt _"Is I swallowed all those cotton balls and they never even took an x-ray!"_

_"You still have options man." _said one of the residents of the apartment

_"Yeah! Jail or Canda and they both sucked! I mean I can never come home. It's a choice of a 6 by 4 cell or an endless wasteland of frozen tundra!"_

_"Montreal seems cool."_

_"They speak French man."_

_"So learn French. Learn French or die!" _said another resident.

On the other side of the apartment, Yolei and Ken are dancing while singing the same song from the induction. Tai and Sora noticed Kari sad because she is attracted to one of the residents of the apartment, but one of the them is having a relationship with the other resident. She sadly sings the same song

_I want you, I want you so bad_

_I want you, I want you so bad_

_It's driving me mad_

_It's driving me mad_

The next day, Yolei is letting Ken try out a new costume for her band. Matt knocked on her door to tell Yolei that Kari locked herself in her room since she is sad about someone having a relationship. Yolei tried to let her by singing a song to her (NOTE: read the previous chapter first if you are confused about)

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence won't you come out to play_

Tai, Sora and Matt continued singing to Kari until she gets out

_Dear Prudence, open your eyes_

_Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies_

_The wind is low the birds will sing_

_That you are part of everything_

_Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

_Look around round_

_(Round round round, round round)_

_(Round round round, round round)_

_Look around round round_

_(Round round round, round round)_

_(Round round round, round round)_

_Look around_

Kari then came out of her room and the three of them took her to an anti-war protest

_Dear prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Dear prudence, greet the brand new day._

_The sun is up, the sky is blue._

_It's beautiful and so are you._

_Dear prudence, won't you come out to play?_

Kari decided to join the circus who were at the protest for a little while. When they are in the protest, they saw the charismatic anti-war leader of the SDR (Students for a Democratic Republic) held a speech to people saying: 

"_Hey LBJ, how many kids did you kill today? Our voice is our weapon. And united we will win! That's right, yeah! You can crush the idealists, but you cannot crush their ideals!  
The Americans are forcing even their friends into becoming their enemies. Every day the hatred increases in the hearts of the Vietnamese who want us out!The image of America will never again be the image of revolution, freedom and democracy but the image of violent imperialism! This war is totally immoral!" _

Matt joked to Sora that he'll be fine because there are many protests around the country and LBJ might have a change of heart. Hours later, Sora, interested with the leader's speech, decided to join the SDR and meets the group's leader, Paco, at their headquarters._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer: I don't own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 7: I Am the Walrus/Being For the Benefit of Mr. Kite/Because**

Back at the apartment, Yolei is preparing for an important meeting with someone in hopes of getting famous. She met him at the coffee place and the record executive wants her in his record label and offer a publishing deal and can get her to the studio within a month.

"_It sounds fantastic, but I still had to talk with the other guys." _Yolei told the record executive.

After the meeting, Yolei is invited at a party in the house of Dr. Robert's publisher, Luna Park, and Yolei brought Tai, Matt, Sora and Ken to the party. During, Tai, Matt and Sora drank pink punch fill with LSD. Luna park then introduced Dr. Robert*, who has same hair color as Yolei but darker and shorter and wears a goggle on his head. He offers some people to go with him to the West Coast and sings to the crowd while they are high.

_I am he as you are he as you are me_

_And we are all together_

_See how they run like pigs from a gun_

_See how they fly_

_I'm crying _

_Sitting on a cornflake_

_Waiting for the van to come_

_Corporation T-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday_

_Man you've been a naughty boy_

_You let your face grow long_

_I am the eggman_

_They are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus_

_Goo goo g' joob_

_Mr. City policeman sitting_

_Pretty little policemen in a row_

_See how they fly like Lucy in the sky_

_See how they run_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying_

_Yellow matter custard_

_Dripping from a dead dog's eye_

_Crabalocker fishwife_

_Pornographic priestess_

_Boy, you've been a naughty girl_

_You let your knickers down_

_I am the eggman_

_They are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus_

_Goo goo g' joob_

High as well, Tai and Sora went to the bedroom and enjoying themselves

_Sitting in an English garden_

_Waiting for the sun_

_If the sun don't come you get a tan_

_From standing in the English rain_

_I am the eggman _

_They are the eggmen _

_I am the walrus_

_Goo goo g' joob Goo Goo Goo g' joob_

The group traveled with Dr. Robert to the West Coast on his bus while they are still high from the party.

_Expert, texpert choking smokers_

_Don't you think the joker laughs at you_

_(Ho ho ho hee hee hee hah hah hah)_

_See how they smile like pigs in a sty_

_See how they snide_

_I'm crying_

_Semolina Pilchard_

_Climbing up the Eiffel tower_

_Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna_

_Man, you should have seen them kicking_

_Edgar Allen Poe_

_I am the eggman_

_They are the eggmen_

_I am the walrus_

_Goo goo g' joob_

_Goo goo goo g' joob_

_Goo goo g' joob_

_Goo goo goo g' joob _

_Goo goo_

_Juba juba juba_

_Juba juba juba_

_Juba juba juba_

_Juba juba_

"_Love the People. Love the People, Love the People." _Dr. Robert said as the people are enjoying themselves in the bus.

The bus stopped at a house in the middle of the lake. There, the group went back to normal from the LSD.

"_Where are we?" _Sora asked.

"_I don't know."_ Matt answered. _"I don't know how we got here."_

"_What is this place?" _Tai asked.

"_Headquarters of The League of Spiritual Deliverance." _ Yolei answered as she read the sign and Dr. Robert talked about who lives there.

"_The home of Dr. Geary" _said Dr. Robert. _"Another outlaw like myself. We're aviators, we're eating taters, alligators Bombardiers, we got no fears, won't shed no tears. We're pushing the frontiers of transcendental perception. What's weird is we haven't met yet on this or any other plane."_

"_Hey doc, he says he won't see you man." _one of the travellers said.

"_Why? Is he sick?"_ Dr. Robert asked.

"_He said he's busy."_

"_Did you tell that son of the bitch that we drove 3000 miles to see him? All right everybody back on the bus, we're heading home."_

"_Doc we just got here." _Matt said to Dr. Robert. _"California isn't home to all of us."_

"_We'll what can I say? You're either on the bus or off the bus."_

Only a Tai, Matt, Sora,Yolei, Ken and a few girls chose to stay behind. Matt is angry that Dr. Robert has left them. _"Oh that's just perfect, my last blowout before and we're stuck in the middle of… where are we?"_

"_It doesn't matter, 'I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.'" _joked Sora

As Tai talked to Sora about what he said, she shush him as she hears music coming from a few miles away. They followed the music and they found the circus from the rally the day before. The circus is headed by an old man with a big mustache and a few hair on top of his head that travels with a few humans, but mostly strange creatures that include a small orange dinosaur, a big pink bird, a blue-horned reptile, a big insect with green eyes, a living plant, a white seal with blue stripes and orange hair, a small orange animal with wings as his wings, a small blue dragon, a red hawk, a yellow armadillo, and a big green worm. The ring leader sings about who he is and what his circus is about.

_For the benefit of Mr. Kite_*

_There will be a show tonight on trampoline_

_The Hendersons will all be there_

_Late of Pablo Fanques' Fair_

_(have you seen it? It's great, they got stuff)_

_Over men and horses hoops and garters_

_Lastly through a hogshead of real fire_

_In this way Mr. K will challenge the world_

_(with the Blue People, they're great, they're just chilled out)_

Mr. Kite then let Tai and his friends in his tent to watch his show.

_The celebrated Mr. K_

_Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate_

_(nice neck of the woods)_

_The Hendersons will dance and sing_

_As Mr. Kite flies through the ring, don't be late_

_Messrs K. and H. assures the public_

_Their production will be second to none, baby_

_And of course Henry the Horse gonna do the the waltz_

_(Oh, you've gotta see it _

_It's genious, I mean she's brilliant_

_She's ? and movement, and ?_

_Horses, how do they do that stuff You've gotta give it ? _

_You know, and she's called Henry and it's alot of explanation_

_But don't worry about it kids, okay_

_Just tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on and explode)_

Matt recognizes the girl riding Henry the Horse very familiar. "Is that Kari?" Matt asked and he and the others recognizes that it is her. They try to get Kari's attention by saying hi to her._ "Hi guys." _Kari replied back.

_The band begins at ten to six_

_When Mr. K. performs his tricks without a sound_

_And Mr. H. will demonstrate_

_Ten somersets he's gonna do on solid ground._

_Whatever they are!_

_Having been some days in preparation_

_A splendid time is guaranteed for all_

_And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill baby! __**Across the universe.**_

_It's me! I'm on top of the bill! I spent years getting to this point! I'm bloody brilliant. This is golden, you gotta see_

_what I do man. I got horses, and dogs, and cats, and monkeys, and blue people. Its just , its such a collection. I spent_

_years putting it together. You gotta watch it. You gotta see it. It's me. In the thing! Yeah!_

The group, including Kari, left the circus as Mr. Kite is flying away. Kari introduced her white cat from Mr. Kite, which she named her Gato. The next day, the group were relaxing on the field and went skinny dipping while singing a soulful tune.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

_Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you_

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue...aaaaaaahhhh_

_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh…_

After their trip to California, they returned to New York, but Matt was then shipped to Vietnam.

* As you might know from the description of him, you know that Dr. Robert is portrayed by Davis. If you still didn't know who Mr. Kite is, he is portrayed by Gennai and I use the digidestines' partners as part of Mr. Kite circus


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, or the music of the Beatles

**Chapter 8: Something/Oh! Darling**

_- New York -_

After Matt left to serve in the army in Vietnam, Tai is working more on his drawings and Sora now works as a waitress in a restaurant, which she finds frustrating. She is also working more on the SDR and Paco is impressed by how she is doing with the group. Tai visited Sora in the SDR headquarters and asked her what time she is leaving work and told her _"I love you"._

Sora agreed to be a model in one of Tai's drawings as he sings his love to her.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover,_

_Something in the way she woos me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how._

_You're asking me will my love grows,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_You stick around now it may show,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her,_

_Something in the things she shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now, _

_You know I believe and how._

The next day, Sora was in a hurry to go to the SDR since they are planning a protest in Colombia University for having their top scientists working in the defense department. Tai asked her if she can make it in time for Yolei's gig, but Sora said that she'll try.

Before her gig can start, Yolei and Ken are having an argument for what she is doing. In the audience, Tai is looking for Sora, but she didn't make it. While playing the song, Ken purposely play his guitar bad.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Oh! Darling (Oh Darling), if you leave me (If you leave me)_

_I'll never make it alone (I doubt that)_

_Believe me when I beg you (Beg you? Beg You?)_

_Don't ever leave me alone (All alone)_

_When you told me (Told me? Told me what?) you didn't need me anymore (Is this Yolei? It's shady. I didn't need you? What?)_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried (There she goes. About to break down and cry. I don't believe this)_

_When you told me (When you told me?) you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died _

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_

_Oh You know I'll never make it alone_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never, never do you no harm_

Unamused with Ken's "bad" guitar playing, she unplugged his guitar and abruptly left. When she left the stage, Ken continued singing where Yolei left out.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried _

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died _

In her dressing room, Yolei is upset with what Ken is doing as she drank a bottle of whiskey._"Oh, yeah, that's right, baby. I don't need you. I'm gonna show you."_ She then left the venue while Ken and her band is still playing.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

A personnel asked Ken where Yolei is. _"Solo man, Way solo." _Ken replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer: I do not own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 9: Strawberry Fields Forever/Revolution**

Tai still continues to work on his art, but he is getting more frustrated and it is affecting his creativity. While he drawing some fruit, Sora arrived home with Paco, who brought a television since the apartment didn't have any. Tai then left the room to continue on his drawings when they setting up the television.

_"They're transmitting Vietnam right now." _Paco said. _"It could make the a difference. Bringing the war to everyone's living room."_

_"Yeah but this isn't a living room." _Sora said.

Paco sets the television and they set television to the transmission of Vietnam. While listening to the transmission, Jude is working on his art with strawberries.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry Fields forever._

_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see._

_It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out._

_It doesn't matter much to me._

Sora watched Tai as he is working on his strawberries art with concern. While she watch the Vietnam transmission, she saw a soldier that is similar to Matt as she shed a tear.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry Fields forever._

_Always no sometimes think it's me, but you know I know when it's a dream._

_I think I know I mean, hey yes, but it's all wrong._

_That is I think I disagree._

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry Fields forever._

_Strawberry Fields forever._

_Strawberry Fields forever._

Frustrated with his work, Tai ferociously ruins his art by throwing strawberries at the paper while in Vietnam, Matt is trying to survive the war.

Tai and Sora were doing laundry and he told her that he has a job doing logos and his first one was a strawberry. Sora didn't listen to him because how he acted when Paco was in the called him a shagger, a seducer of young women, which angered Sora and the two began to argue.

_"We're in the middle of a revolution here and what are you doing, doodles and cartoons!?"_

_"Sorry I'm not the man with the megaphone but this is what I do!"_

_"You could at least hear what he has to say. I suppose you'll never know because you're never going to be drafted."_

_"Nor you will Sora."_

_"I would lie down in front of a tank in hopes to end the war and bring Matt home! Well maybe when bombs start going off, people will listen!" _Sora then abruptly left the laundry store and really angry at Tai.

_- SDR Headquarters -_

Tai then arrive to the SDR headquarters trying to find Sora and sarcastically talks to her about starting a revolution.

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well ya know_

_We all wanna change the world_

_You tell me that it's evolution _

_Well ya know_

_We all wanna change the world_

_But when you talk about destruction _

_Don't cha know that you can count me out_

_Don't cha know it's gonna be alright_

_Ya know it's gonna be alright_

_Ya know it's gonna be alright_

_You say you'll change the Constitution _

_Well ya know_

_We all wanna change your head_

_You tell me it's the institution _

_Well ya know_

_You better free your mind instead_

_But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao_

_You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow_

_Don't cha know it's gonna be alright_

_Ya know it's gonna be alright_

_Ya know it?s gonna be alright_

Tai tries to sabotage what the SDR is doing and punches Paco in the face.

_"Get this clown out of here." _yelled Paco.

_"Don't hurt him please." _begged Sora as members are escorting Tai outside.

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_"Alright! Alright!" _yelled Tai after they threw him out.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer: I do not own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 10: While My Guitar Gently Weeps/Across the Universe/Helter Skelter**

When Tai is walking back to the apartment after his antics at the SDR headquarters, he watch the news broadcast of the assassination of Martin Luther King. Tai then went to Club Huh and watch Ken's performance

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you_

_how to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_they bought and sold you_

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_With every mistake we must surely be learning_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

Yolei is still upset after her fight with Ken, but she is upset that her new guitar player isn't the same. She told her manager that he doesn't have any soul when it comes to guitar playing as she drinks whiskey.

_I don't know how you were diverted_

_you were perverted too_

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_no one alerted you_

Sora went back to the apartment and sees Tai's mess from his strawberry work. She looked around and sees a perfect version of the strawberry logo.

_I look at you all Oh.._

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

Tai and Ken walked as they woe to their apartment

_Oh, oh, oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_"You wanna come up with me Ken."_

_"I ain't gonna find Yolei in their. You better go up to Sora."_

_"Yeah. Well she's probably out fighting for the cause you know."_

_"It's like you have been fighting for it too huh."_

_"I don't have one, that's the problem."_

Tai went to the apartment by himself and he found out that Sora took all her stuff and left. He decided to take the next train to Columbia University to see her.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,_

_They slither while they pass they slip away across the universe._

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,_

_Possessing and caressing me._

Tai sees a group of Hare Krishna followers on another train chanting

_Jai garu deva, om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,_

_They call me on and on across the universe._

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

Tai arrived at Columbia and saw many people supporting the SDR. By the time he arrives, the police were already there. They arrested many members, including Paco and Sora. When the protesters are being escorted out of the campus, they were chanting

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

Paco raised both of his arms but the police put them down. When Paco did it again, they punched him in the stomach, which caused shocked Sora.

_"Sora!" _yelled Tai when he sees her clearly

_"Tai!" _yelled Sora

Tai tried to reach Sora but the police moved him back. When resisted, the police beat him up, which they also arrested him.

Elsewhere, Yolei continued to perform without Ken and sang a song that is similar to what is happening.

_When I get to the bottom _

_I go back to the top of the slide _

_Where I stop and turn _

_and I go for a ride _

_Till I get to the bottom and I see you again _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Do you don't you want me to love you _

_I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you _

_Tell me tell me come on tell me the answer _

_and you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer _

_Go helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_Yeah, hu, hu _

_I will you won't you want me to make you _

_I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you _

_Tell me tell me tell me the answer _

_You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer _

_Look out _

_Helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_Yeah, hu, hu _

_Look out cause here she comes _

_When I get to the bottom _

_I go back to the top of the slide _

_Where I stop and turn _

_and I go for a ride _

_Till I get to the bottom and I see you again _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Well will you won't you want me to make you _

_I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you _

_Tell me tell me tell me the answer _

_You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer _

_Look out _

_Helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_helter skelter _

_Helter Skelter _

_She's coming down fast _

_Yes she is _

_Yes she is _

_coming down fast_

_- Vietnam -_

Fire rages and bombs are dropping in the middle of a Vietnam forest at night. Scared for his life, Matt tries to survive by shooting the anything in sight, but everything turned dark for him.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Jai garu deva_

_Jai garu deva_


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 11: Happiness is a Warm Gun/Blackbird/Hey Jude**

Tai is in jail for resisting arrest during the protest from Columbia. As more of his cell mates are leaving, he is alone until he got a visitor. It was his American father, the reason he came to America in his first place.

"_Are you alright?" _his father asked. _"I told the cops that I'm an U.S. citizen and you are my son."_

"_What did they say?" _Tai asked.

"_They wanted proof, I didn't have any. I talked to them to not press charges from the riot, but the bottom line is this is an immigration issue."_

"_Does this mean I'm getting deported?!"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_Shit. Thanks for trying though. Did you tell my mother that we met. Not yet, but I will."_

_- Liverpool -_

Tai is deported back to England. When he arrived, he was greeted back his former girlfriend, Mimi. He found out that Mimi got together with his friend Joe two weeks after he stopped writing to her and she is pregnant. Mimi asked Tai a question.

"_What was her name?" _she asked

"_Who?" _Tai asked also.

"_The reason you stopped writing?"_

"_Her name was Sora. It was good for a while. It all seems unreal."_

"_Is this real enough for you?" _ she said as Joe came to pick her up. _"Glad that to be back?"_

"_Glad to be back?"_

Tai watched Mimi and Joe left and then walk home

_She's not a girl, who nurses much_

_Do do do do do do-oh yeah_

_- Military ward -_

Matt is back home from service, but he was seriously injured by gunshot from the night of the rally. Sora visited him in the military ward and sit with him by his side.

_She's well acquainted with the touch of a velvet hand_

_Like a lizard on a window pane_

_The man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors and his hobnail boots_

_Lion with his eyes while his hands are busy working overtime_

_A soap impression of his wife which he ate and donated to the national trust_

"_I'll be here sometime next week okay?" _Sora then kissed her brother and left

_I need a fix 'cause i'm going down_

_Down to the pits that left uptown_

_I need a fix 'cause i'm going down_

Matt was surprised when he notice one of the dead soldier came back to life. He and all of the other men chant the same thing as the priest dances his way out of his room

_Mother superior jumped the gun _

_Mother superior jumped the gun _

_Mother superior jumped the gun_

_Mother superior jumped the gun_

_Mother superior jumped the gun_

As Matt continued singing, the nurses came into his room to take care of him.

_Happiness is a warm gun (bam bam shoot shoot)_

_Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is.(bam bam shoot shoot)_

_When i hold you in my arms (o yeah)_

_When i feel my finger on your trigger (o yeah)_

_Don't ya know nobody can do me no harm_

_Oh because happiness is a warm gun momma(bam bam shoot shoot)_

_Happiness is a warm gun-yes it is_

_Happiness is a warm, yes it is-_

The nurse showed a needle of full of morphine. When the nurse gave it to him, he felt a slight sensation.

_GUUUUUUUNNNNN! (Happiness, bam bam shoot shoot)_

_Well don't you know that happiness, is a warm gun momma? Yeah!_

_- Washington D.C. -_

Another protest took place in D.C. The military is already in guard in front of the Lincoln Memorial as one of the protesters is waving a Viet Cong flag. Sora is there, but she had to stop to talk with her mother in a phone booth. Her mother is scared if Sora gets hurt because of how dangerous it is to be in the protests due to the dogs and the military handling the situation and how radical the protesters are.

"_They should be radical! You should be radical! We should all be RADICAL!" _Sora told her mom in the phone. _"Izzy is dead and Matt is fucked up and this war keeps going on and on and nobodies listening!"_

"_I'm listening."_

"_No you're not listening!"_

"_I just don't my little girl to get hurt." _her mother cried and Sora tried to calm her down

"_Look mom, please don't cry. Everything's really okay here I promised."_

Sora ended her call as soon as she sees the protesters running towards riot control forces. The military then proceeds to march to the protest and a gunshot hits at the phone booth Sora is in. Sora tries to escape, but it is blocked and broke down to what she is seeing by the protesters and the military. She sings the song Tai sang when he was at the SDR headquarters.

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

Matt watches the TV footages of the D.C. protests from the hospital. Back in New York, Ken is playing instrumental tune at the usual club with Yolei's band. Sora took a taxi to take to the SDR headquarters. When she came in, the whole place is dark and most of their desks and posters are gone. She went upstairs and found Paco and two of the remaining members are making bombs.

"_Close the door." _ Paco said

"_I thought it was the other side who dropped bombs." _said Sora and left the headquarters

_- Liverpool -_

Tai return working at the shipyards after he came back. After work, Tai bought a newspaper with the headlines "American Anti-War Radicals Killed in Homemade Bomb Blast" and shows the picture of what used to be the SDR headquarters. Tai is shocked when he first saw what the building is and thinks Sora died from the blast. He then went to sit at the beach, which is what happened the first part of the story.

_- Abandoned Warehouse -_

It was revealed that Sora is alive and she and Matt sat in the abandoned warehouse. Matt was mostly quiet since he got out of the hospital and Sora picked up a piece of wood from the water. She looked back a portrait of her Tai drew when after she arrived in New York and remembered the memories of her and Tai.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_- Liverpool -_

Tai went to a pub after his time at the beach and coincidentally Matt is at the bar y. Both of them imagined that they are sitting together and Matt sings to Tai to go back to America and Sora using his real name.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_Anytime you feel the pain, hey jude refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_Well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool _

_By making it a little colder_

_Na na na na na na na na na _

Feeling that Matt indeed talked to him, Tai decided to go back to America. He packed his things again and heads to the next boat to New York and he is being supported by his mother and kids in Liverpool.

_Hey Jude don't let me down_

_You have found her now go and get her_

_(let it out to let it in)_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better better better better better better whooooooooo_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey Jude_

_- Immigration center, New York -_

Tai arrives and he is getting his passport evaluated in hopes of getting in. The officer is familiar to what Tai did at the rally, but lets him in eventually.

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey Jude_

When Matt saw while sitting on top of his cab Tai he shouted with glee and came to hug him and Tai is also happy to see him

_Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey jude_

"_You don't look too messed up." _said Tai

"_Yeah, well everything below the neck works fine." _said Matt as they drove off the immigration center.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer: I do not own characters from Digimon, the movie Across the Universe, and music from the Beatles.

**Chapter 12: Don't Let Me Down/All You Need is Love**

After driving from the immigration center, Tai asked Matt about Sora.

"_She know?" _Tai asked

"_Uh Uh." _Matt replied

"_You didn't tell her."_

"_Nope."_

"_All right good."_

They are listening to the radio as they continue to drive. Matt turned up the volume up on the radio and the broadcast changed into a broadcast of song who sound similar to Yolei.

"_Is that Yolei?" _Tai asked

"_Shit we're late!" _angrily yelled Matt and he drove to Yolei's performance

Yolei is reunited with Ken and her band (with Kari as their new keyboard player) and both of them performed a duet on top of a New York building while some audience watching the performance on the performance and some trying to watch from the streets.

_Don't let me down_

_Hey, don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Nobody ever loved me like he does_

_Oo he does, yes he does_

_And if somebody loved me like she do me_

_Oo she do me, you she does_

_Don't let me down_

_Hey, don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

Sora arrived on the building where Yolei and Ken's performance. When she is about to enter, she saw the strawberry painting of Tai's being used as a logo for the building. The painting reminded her of Tai and decided to walk away.

_I'm in love for the first time_

_Don't you know it's gonna last_

_It's a love that lasts forever_

_It's a love that had no past_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down _

_Don't let me down _

Tai and Matt arrived at Yolei's performance and Kari greeted Tai for coming back.

"_Yeah! Welcome back." _shouted Kari.

"_Hey Kari!" _replied Tai as he is about to hug Kari.

"_Where's Sora?" _Matt asked Kari

"_I don't know? She should be here any moment."_

"_Did you give her the right address?"_

"_Yeah I thought I saw her on the street."_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

Matt looked around to find Sora, but only found a group of police men to stopped the performance, but it was done and the crowd cheered. Ken hugged Yolei to be back with him and the band as they are being escorted outside. Kari and Matt are also being escorted out and Kari found out that Tai isn't with them.

"_Where did Tai go?" _Kari asked.

"_I don't know? And where the hell is my sister?" _angrily replied Matt

Tai hid from the police as soon as he first saw them. He came out when the last of them left and took over the microphone in hopes of getting Sora to hear him. As soon as he starts singing, people are confused as to who was singing. Matt, Kari, Yolei and Ken are still at the building and they found out that Tai is singing and they ran off to the rooftop.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game._

_It's easy..._

_There's nothing you can't make that can't be made. _

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time._

_It's easy..._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need._

Sora is still walking and when she hears the singing, she recognizes that it is Tai's voice and went back. When the others reached to the rooftop, the police tried to stop him, but Yolei and Kari stop them. The police lets him continue and Kari, Yolei and Ken joined him.

_There's nothing you can know that can't be known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._

_It's easy…_

Sora arrived at the building again, but she is having trouble getting inside due to the police guarding the door and not letting her in. Desperate to see Tai, she decided to go to another building to see him.

_All you need is love. _

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need._

_All you need is love. _

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need. _

_Love is all you need. _

_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need. _

_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need._

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah._

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah._

When Tai saw Matt looking at something, he looked at his direction and it was Sora. Tai is gratefully happy when he saw Sora again and Sora is also happy to see Tai again. Both smiled and they are almost crying from joy that they are reunited.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need._

**The End**

Credits: Characters are created by Toei Animation

Across the Universe is written by Dick Clement and Ian La Frenais

Songs are written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney (Something is written by George Harrison)


End file.
